Le sang du serpent
by Poppy Serena
Summary: Salia est une jeune fille seule et perdue dans un monde sans avenir pour elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un célèbre sorcier vienne la sortir de son enfer. Elle se croit en sécurité mais son destin est plus obscur qu'elle ne le pensait. Rating M pour certains chapitres.


**Tout ceci n'est que pur fiction. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Toute ressemblance avec d'autres histoires ou des "faits réels" seraient fortuite.**

 _Hello tout le monde, je suis Poppy. Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'à défaut de vous donner des indications sur l'histoire, car comme vous pourrez l'observer, il s'agit surtout d'une mise en bouche, voir presque d'un prologue. Donc j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite. J'écris cette fanfiction en essayant d'être le plus fidèle à l'univers de J.K. Rowling tout en inventant une histoire. Cette fanfiction est écrite avant la sortie du livre L'enfant maudit ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne prend pas en compte cette partie de l'histoire. Bisous, bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1** **:** **Le changement de peau.**

 **POV Salia**

« Je déteste ma peau. Je déteste les changements de températures et je déteste la mi-saison » fulmina intérieurement Salia Smith.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle était enfermée dans une cabine de douche de la salle de bain commune à essayer de se gommer la peau. C'était la même chose à chaque fois. Depuis qu'elle était petite, sa peau pelait énormément dès qu'un changement brusque de température s'imposait et environ tout les six mois elle était obligée de perdre du temps dans la salle de bain pour se rendre présentable et ainsi éviter d'être prise pour une lépreuse. La jeune fille était en train de regarder la peau morte sur son bras dont le petit bout ne demandait qu'à être arraché. Elle avait l'habitude de cette vision et bien que ça ne lui fasse pas mal, cet aspect la dégoûtait toujours. Salia reprit son gommage avec fougue, se rinça et ressortit de la cabine de douche. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, la salle de bain était vide. Salia avait prit pour habitude de se lever plus tôt lorsque cette période précise arrivait afin d'éviter de s'attirer des moqueries des autres membres du foyer. La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir et vit que sa peau, d'ordinaire très pâle avait rougit sous l'effort intensif du gommage. Elle inspecta son corps et réalisa avec soulagement que le pelage était presque terminé. C'était l'affaire de deux-trois jours encore. Salia se passe une crème très nourrissante sur son corps et s'habilla rapidement, avec des vêtements un peu plus chaud que ceux de saison pour ne pas qu'on observe sa peau. Elle était désormais vêtue de petites tennis, d'un simple jean brute et d'un haut à manche longue noir où se fondait sa chevelure lisse et épaisse d'une couleur noir de jais. Salia jeta un coup d'œil à son visage dans le miroir et passa de la crème dessus. Elle se regardait de ses yeux bleus et remercia le ciel que son problème de peau n'atteigne son visage seulement l'espace d'une journée avant que celui-ci redevienne normal. Pour l'heure et habillée de la sorte, personne ne pourrait deviner ce qui se tramait sur le corps de la jeune fille.

Salia arriva au travail un peu en avance. Bien qu'elle n'ait seulement que seize ans, l'orphelinat où elle vivait avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de l'émancipé afin qu'elle trouve un travail. Salia n'ayant aucun héritage et ayant suffisamment appris à l'école, le foyer avait pris la décision de ne pas subventionner un coût supplémentaire pour ses études. Salia pouvait donc rester à l'orphelinat jusqu'à sa majorité sans faire d'études. La jeune fille avait été effrayé à la perspective de son futur et avait donc fait beaucoup d'efforts pour trouver un travail malgré son jeune âge et ainsi économiser un peu d'argent pour louer un logement une fois qu'elle serait à la rue.

Elle arriva au café qui l'employait à sept heures et demi. Elle attendit devant l'entrée que sa patronne, une dame d'un certain âge, vienne lui ouvrir. Salia travaillait en tant que serveuse dans un cybercafé de Londres, il n'était pas très populaire et se situait dans une petite ruelle. La jeune fille s'occupait de servir les boissons et les parts de gâteaux, ainsi que de nettoyer quand c'était nécessaire. Pendant sa pause, elle avait le droit de lire les quelques livres disponibles dans l'établissement, ce qui n'était pas grand chose mais suffisait à son bonheur.

Dix minutes plus tard, la patronne de Salia vint lui ouvrir le magasin et la jeune fille s'y engouffra.

« Bonjour » lança-t-elle à la vieille dame.

« Bonjour Salia, lui répondit-elle, tiens attache moi cette tignasse, je sais que tu as de beaux cheveux mais tu travailles dans un café tout de même ! » La vieille dame lui tendit un élastique.

« Excusez-moi. » souffla Salia.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux et commença à mettre en place les tables et les chaises du café, les nettoyant au passage pendant que sa patronne disposait les pâtisseries dans la vitrine.

« Bertha, cette chaise est cassée » fit remarquer Salia à sa patronne.

« Mets là dans la réserve ! » se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Salia s'exécuta. Elle continua de faire du rangement jusqu'à ce que le premier client arrive.

Il était midi et demi quand Salia prit sa pause. Elle ôta son tablier et s'assit sur un des fauteuils moelleux pendant qu'elle grignotait un sandwich. Elle profitait de ce moment bien à elle pour observer les gens présents dans son café. Il y avait des jeunes adolescents qui jouaient sûrement à des jeux vidéos, certains groupes d'amis et un homme en costume qui semblait être là pour un travail d'affaire. Salia le regarda en se demandant si un jour elle aurait de grosses responsabilités ou si elle serait toujours une simple employée. Elle avait fait un calcul et d'ici ses dix-huit ans, avec ses économies elle pourrait louer un appartement situé à la périphérie de Londres en colocation et s'offrir une formation de pâtissière. Seulement il faudrait qu'elle continue de travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins. Elle n'avait pas encore demandé à Bertha si celle-ci accepterait de la garder pendant ce temps-là. La perspective que sa patronne refuse car Salia effectuerait moins d'heures la mettait dans un état de panique impensable. Salia secoua la tête afin de chasser ses idées noires et observa attentivement le groupe d'amis. Elle se sentait si seule. Les autres personnes du foyer ne l'approchait pas. La plupart était trop jeune pour être amis avec elle, et ceux de son âge tournaient souvent dans de mauvais travers. Elle n'était pas à sa place dans le foyer, elle n'était pas à sa place ici, elle n'était à sa place nul part. Un sentiment de solitude l'accabla.

Elle se mit mentalement une claque :

« Que de sombres pensées Salia, et il est seulement treize heures ! Ressaisis toi, ce n'est pas une horrible journée ! »

Pourtant au fond d'elle même elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à un état d'esprit optimiste. Ce sentiment lui saisissait les tripes depuis son réveil : quelque chose de mauvais lui arriverait aujourd'hui.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident particulier. Salia servait les clients, nettoyait les tables, rangeait et remettait de l'ordre sur les box et flânait entre les rayons. Les derniers clients étaient en train de partir.

\- Salia, tu viendras me voir quand tu auras fermé, lui annonça Bertha.

Salia opina. Une fois la dernière cliente partie, elle alla fermer la porte à clé et tourna l'écriteau pour annoncer la fermeture. Elle nettoya toutes les tables avant de retourner les chaises dessus. Elle balaya le sol, enleva les poussières et finit son travail une demi-heure après la fermeture. Sur ce, elle alla pendre son tablier et rejoint Bertha assise sur une chaise qui faisait les comptes. Elle attendit que la dame lui adresse un regard et lui dise de s'asseoir.

\- Écoute moi bien Salia.. commença-t-elle.

La jeune fille se tendit automatiquement. Elle savait d'expérience que lorsqu'une phrase commençait ainsi, cela n'augurait rien de bon, à l'instar de "il faut qu'on parle" ou bien "je dois t'avouer quelque chose". Elle patienta nerveusement que sa patronne continue ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Tu fais du très bon travail, mais malheureusement je vais être obligée de me séparer de toi à la fin du mois.

Salia ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire.

\- Tu sais, la conjoncture économique et tout le reste.. Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait compatissant.

Salia était sans voix, la tristesse lui fondit dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle qui tenait tellement à son travail !

Soudain un mal de tête l'assaillit violemment. La jeune fille avait déjà eu des douleurs de ce genre par le passé mais jamais aussi forte. Elle mit ses mains sur ses tempes et serra très fort sa tête.

\- Salia ? Tu vas bien ?!

Bertha posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Salia eut un électrochoc. Elle voyait des images, comme des flashbacks que l'on regarderait à travers une vitre ruisselante de pluie. Bertha avec sa famille, Bertha avec sa sœur. Sa sœur qui lui demandait si elle pourrait employer son fils qui cherchait un travail pour l'été. Bertha qui affirmait qu'elle en aurait un pour lui, il lui suffirait de renvoyer la potiche qui travaillait pour elle, et à qui irait-elle se plaindre, elle n'avait personne et aucun moyen de recourir en justice pour licenciement abusif. Bertha et sa sœur qui rit. Une famille. Salia seule, les mains sur la tête et la mine horrifiée. Désemparée.

La jeune fille ne put se contenir plus longtemps. La trahison qu'elle ressentait, qui venait de la seule personne qu'elle avait considéré comme proche la fit entrer dans un état second. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Salia hurla à pleins poumons. Son cri strident résonna. Les fenêtres se brisèrent ainsi que la vitrine du présentoir de nourriture. Tout éclatait en morceaux, comme son avenir, comme ses rêves.

La jeune fille sortit de sa transe et regarda les morceaux de verres autour d'elle. Elle se tourna vivement vers Bertha qui la regardait avec horreur. Salia paniqua, elle repensa à l'incident au mur d'escalade qui avait eu lieu des années plus tôt. Elle respira lourdement et s'enfuit à toutes jambes du café. Elle courrait sans s'arrêter sous la pluie violente. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Salia n'avait qu'une certitude à l'heure actuelle, celle qu'il n'y avait personne, ni rien qui l'attendait quelque part dans le monde.

 **POV Harry**

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas mis les pieds à Poudlard comme un simple élève. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de toutes les aventures qu'il avait pu vivre ici avec Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur : il avait reçu un hibou au ministère qui lui demandait de venir expressément à Poudlard. Le tableau où se trouvait le portrait de feu Albus Dumbledore le réclamait pour lui confier une information capitale. Intrigué, il avait délégué ses tâches à ses collègues afin d'arriver le plus vite possible dans son ancienne école. Harry arriva devant la statue qui menait au bureau du directeur.

\- Bubble Gum. dit-il.

Après la mort d'Albus, la tradition de donner comme mot de passe, une friandise moldus était restée en vigueur. Avec nostalgie, les gens se souvenaient de l'excentricité du vieux directeur.

Harry grimpa les escaliers pour se rendre dans le bureau. Il s'y trouva seul comme prévue dans la missive qui le demandait. Il observa les lieux. Il regarda le bureau où avant se trouvait Fumseck et sourit à ce souvenir. L'Auror s'approcha du tableau de Dumbledore qui l'observait.

\- Que de nostalgie, n'est-ce pas Harry ? murmura le vieil homme.

Harry lui sourit.

\- En effet. Personne n'est insensible aux souvenirs.

\- C'est bien vrai. C'est ce qui apporte la sagesse. Les souvenirs restent et avec le temps les leçons se tirent. Il est très important de ne rien oublier.

Le portrait sourit tristement.

\- Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ?

L'habitude d'Harry de rencontrer Albus comme le directeur de Poudlard était restée. Pour lui il resterait à tout jamais son mentor et le chef de ces lieux.

\- En effet Harry, c'est une mission que je ne veux confier qu'à toi seul car tu as toute ma confiance.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda qu'elle était cette mission si importante fusse-t-elle.

\- Harry. Il y a une jeune sorcière en liberté. Par là je veux dire qu'elle n'a pas été répertorié sur le registre des nés-moldus, ni même sur le registre des nés-sorciers. Elle erre dans Londres, et je viens d'apprendre son existence.

L'ancien élève ne comprit pas. Il existait une sorcière qui n'appartenait ni au monde des sorciers à l'heure actuelle, et qui errait dans le monde moldus ?

\- A-t-elle conscience de ses pouvoirs ? questionna Harry.

-Non, c'est bien là le problème. Il est arrivé deux incidents. Le premier personne n'y a fait attention mais un deuxième assez similaire vient d'arriver.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Très bien, que puis-je faire ?

Dumbledore inspira profondément.

\- Je veux que tu la retrouves.

Harry s'était attendu à une réponse du genre.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, les services compétents pour le recensement des sorciers seraient plus aptes à cette tâche.

\- Non Harry, je veux que ce soit toi. Vois-tu, c'est une orpheline et elle est seule, sans aucun endroit où aller à part son foyer d'accueil. Elle n'a aucune famille.

Harry tiqua sous l'information. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore lui confiait cette quête à lui. Il saurait trouver les bons mots pour la convaincre, pour qu'elle accepte de le suivre car lui-même avait été jadis dans une situation assez similaire à la sienne.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Tout juste seize ans. Il faudrait la mettre à niveau, la faire travailler cet été afin qu'elle puisse intégrer Poudlard et avoir une formation de sorcière digne de ce nom.

Harry s'étonna :

\- Lui faire rattraper presque cinq ans de travail en un été ?! Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible Albus.

Le vieil homme rit.

\- En effet, cela s'avère être une tâche compliquée, et elle aura encore du retard à la rentrée. Harry écoute moi bien, si nous ne l'aidons pas, cette fille n'aura pas d'avenir dans le monde moldus.

Harry marcha en rond en réfléchissant. Il savait au fond de lui même qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cette jeune fille seule alors qu'il avait été si reconnaissant de trouver une échappatoire dans le monde des sorciers lorsqu'il était plus jeune. S'il lui trouvait un bon précepteur il pourrait l'aider à rattraper son retard afin de lui offrir un avenir digne de ce nom, loin de la solitude et de la misère. L'Auror réfléchit et sa compassion prit le dessus sur tout autre forme de raison. Après tout, il ne sait pas où il serait à l'heure actuelle si personne n'était venu le chercher de chez les Dursley. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait héberger la jeune fille pour l'été le temps de rattraper son retard, ensuite Poudlard la prendrait en charge, elle pourrait rester au château lors des vacances scolaires. Il savait d'expérience que ce château devenait une véritable maison pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas de famille. Tous ces arguments le poussèrent à répondre une seule chose.

\- Très bien Albus J'irais chercher cette fille. J'en parlerai à Ginny afin de savoir s'il nous est possible de l'accueillir cet été et je l'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Merci Harry.

Ce dernier sourit. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'une mission de ce genre l'attendait mais il se rendait compte qu'il était impatient de venir secourir cette jeune fille, seule et apeurée comme il avait pu l'être autrefois. Le sorcier se surprit à espérer voir la lueur qui animerait ses yeux quand il lui annoncerait ce qu'elle était vraiment, et qu'un monde entier était près à l'accueillir et lui ouvrir ses bras comme cela avait été le cas pour lui.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Salia Smith.

 **POV Salia**

Assise sur une pierre dans un parc, Salia observa la peau de sa main. Comme après chaque pelage de peau, celle-ci se teintait d'une très subtile lueur verdâtre. La jeune fille toucha sa main et la trouva rugueuse. Elle pria silencieusement que le lendemain tout serait terminé. Que toute cette journée n'aurait été qu'un mauvais rêve, ou qu'à défaut une nouvelle vie commencerait comme sa nouvelle peau apparaîtrait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu les phares du bus arriver à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle ne se rendit compte de la présence de celui-ci que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et vu un homme sur son seuil, l'observer.


End file.
